Episode 8006 (5th December 2017)
Plot David is distracted after Leyla's deceleration of love yesterday. Robert asks Aaron for a drink later so Liv makes him aware Aaron is going out with Alex today. Rhona rants to Marlon about Leo having to audition for an additional role in the nativity. Rishi is adamant Jai can't keep Tip. Pete apologises to David for punching him before assuring Leyla she'll find someone who makes her happy and gives her a hug. David wants to forget about yesterday but it's not so easy for Leyla who admits she loves him. Tracy is surprised to learn from Chas that David didn't go to the pub last night like he told her. Frank suggests an innocent explanation but Vanessa reveals she knows where David was. Lisa tries to persuade Zak to visit the new-build house. David reminds Leyla that she jilted him. She comments that was the worst mistake of her life. Teary Leyla reveals she's been feeling this way for months but David states he loves Tracy. When a customer enters the shop, David ushers Leyla into the grotto so no one will see her in this state. Inside the grotto, Leyla calls herself stupid and questions who could love her. David comforts her, saying she's beautiful and he loves her which Tracy overhears and jumps to the wrong conclusions. Leyla assures Tracy she's got the wrong end of the stick. Tracy demands to be left alone with Leyla. The Dingles discuss the compulsory purchase order and the offer the developers have made. Lisa questions what'll happen if they lose the appeal. She states she wants the opportunity to have a happy stress-free retirement which accepting the offer will provide. Jai hands Tip over to Paddy to be re-homed. David wonders how he'll make it up to Tracy. At the same time, Tracy and Leyla exchange words. Leyla reminds Tracy she has a wonderful, loyal husband so Tracy questions why Leyla would want to take that away from her. Leyla asks what she can do to put this right. Rhona meets with Daphne in the café where she suggests Daphne's daughter Matilda should have fewer roles in the nativity. During his date, Aaron receives a text from Robert but ignores it and focuses on Alex. The Dingles vote on the way forward. Zak asks for the family members who believe they should move to the soulless new build to raise their hand. No one does. After Zak states they don't belong in a fancy new house, Lisa walks out again. Tracy asks Leyla to leave the village as she can't allow David to see Leyla every day and live in constant fear that he'll fall for her again. Leyla states she has too much here to up sticks and leave. Tracy claims if Leyla doesn't leave, she'll force David to move away. Robert walks in on Aaron kissing Alex. Zak and Lisa continue to disagree about the house but they're focus quickly changes when they find Alfie collapsed. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Daphne - Emma Tugman *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *The Woolpack - Bar *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,770,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes